1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, an apparatus, and the like for managing resources such as hardware resources and software resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses having a variety of functions, such as copying, network printing, scanning, and faxing have recently come into widespread use. Such image forming apparatuses are sometimes called “multifunction devices”, “Multi-Function Peripherals (MFPs)”, or the like. The range of functions of the image forming apparatus will probably expand. The greater the number of functions of the image forming apparatus is, the more users use the image forming apparatus.
Such an image forming apparatus may sometimes deal with confidential information. Further, supplies such as copy paper and toner are needed to use such an image forming apparatus. Accordingly, in view of security management and reduction in running cost, a limit has been imposed on the range of users who can use an image forming apparatus. To be specific, a method has been employed by which only a specific user is given a right (access right) to use an image forming apparatus, and a person who does not have an access right is not allowed to use the image forming apparatus.
The use of such a method involves performing user authentication. There are disclosed techniques for user authentication by means of a card (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 5-067258, 2000-322529, and 2007-094967).
A security device disclosed in the English Abstract of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-067258 is an ID card-compatible security device for outputting an authentication signal based on information obtained by reading an ID card. The security device is configured of a storage portion for registering therein combinations of a plurality of ID cards; a reading portion for reading ID information on the ID card; and a control portion for outputting an authentication signal when the ID card is entered, the reading portion reads the ID information of the plurality of ID cards, and the ID information thus read and combination registration information stored in the storage portion correspond and satisfy a predetermined condition.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-322529, authentication is performed by using at least two cards of a main card and a slave card, a card reader for the main card, a personal identification number input device, an information communication device for the slave card, and an information processing device for verifying authentication. If authentication information on the main card, a personal identification number, and authentication information on the slave card, or information used for operating an authentication device is successfully identified, then it is deemed that authenticity of a legitimate user is verified.
An authentication system according to Japanese Laid-open Patent publication No. 2007-094967 is an authentication system that carries out an authentication process by using a first IC card and a second IC card. The authentication system is configured of the first IC card and the second IC card having functions of external communication, and a host device having a function of carrying out communication with the IC cards. The host device performs control such that the host device carries out communication only with the first IC card, and the second IC card carries out communication only with the first IC card. Frequencies of sub-carriers used in a communication mode between a reader/writer and the first IC card are different from those used in a communication mode between the first IC card and the second IC card.
A method for performing user authentication by using a card is convenient for a user who is given an access right, i.e., a registered user.
In view of the security, an access right should be given only to a user who regularly uses an image forming apparatus.
In such a case, however, if a user who is not given an access right to use an image forming apparatus but intends to use the same temporarily, it is necessary for an administrator to give an access right to such a user. It is burdensome for the administrator to perform an operation for granting an access right.